Kiryu
Kiryu '''is an Anti-Godzilla weapon created specifically to combat Godzilla and other Kaiju. The first Kiryu was destroyed during a battle against King Ghidorah and Gigan in 2002, the second by Godzilla in 2006, and the third was damaged in 2014 during '''The Trilopod War. Appearance Like other MechaGodzillas, Kiryu's design is based off the very creature is was built to combat: Godzilla. However unlike other MechaGodzillas, Kiryu's design is sleeker and more cybernetic, and his appearances closer resembles Godzilla than other designs as it has Godzilla's similar body proportions including a long tail and dorsal spines. The metal body of Kiryu is silver with the exposed cybernetic parts that allow Kiryu to move being colored in a more darker grey. Its eyes are yellow and on its forehead is a metal crest-like structure that extends upward towards the back of its head and on either side of the head are ear like protrusions similar to Godzilla's. Beneath the eyes are scar-like lights that sometimes glow red when ever Kiryu roars. On its chest are three plates that cover the Absolute Zero Cannon, in Kiryu's resent model the left chest plate has "MFS-3" written on it. During its designs during 2002 and 2006, Kiryu is given two blue rocket launchers are attached to its shoulders, while blue railguns are attached to its wrists. In its 2010 upgrade, the rockel launches are changes to silver and the railguns are replaced by with twin laser cannons. Personality Being a mecha, Kiryu does not posses any sort of personality as it is piloted by humans and acts under their control. History The first Kiryu was built at some point before King Ghidorah and Gigan invaded Terra in 2001 and was constructed with "pieces" of Godzilla to improve its efficiency, but was was sucked into the Dimension Tide portal. The second Kiryu was built by a billionaire after taking a full X-Ray of Godzilla while he was buried under the mountains outside Washington D.C., but was heavily damaged during a battle with Monster X. The third and final Kiryu was built by the C.K.R. before being nearly destroyed during the Trilopod War. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc In 2002, the first Kiryu is in Antarctica at AMF base, having been deployed there as AMF are completing construction of the Dimension Tide in order to stop the space monsters King Ghidorah and Gigan. As the space kaiju appear in Antarctica, Godzilla erupts from the ice sheets and battles Giagn and King Ghidorah. As the two space kaiju overpower the King of the Monsters, Kiryu now piloted by Ota Murakami aids Godzilla, as Kiryu fires its Maser Beams and Missiles at Gigan and charges King Ghidorah, forcing the dragon to release Godzilla from his jaws. Kiryu gets behind King Ghidorah and fires missiles at the dragon but the space kaiju retaliates with his Gravity Bolts and the robot is slashed by Gigan's hooks. However Godzilla soon comes and helps Kiryu after he recovers. As Godzilla retrains King Ghidorah, Kiryus fires his Maser Beams and Missiles at the space kaiju. Kiryu and Godzilla stare at each other as Ota and Godzilla realizes they have to team up to spot the due space monsters. Kiryu and Godzilla fire their Triple-Round Maser Cannon and Atomic Breath at Gigan, only for bot to blasted by King Ghidorah's Gravity Bolts, and Kiryu charges a recovering Gigan. As the Dimension Tide is complete and fires a black hole towards Godzilla and King Ghidorah, Kiryu carries Gigan over the other kaiju. Kiryu lets go of Gigan and sends him crashing into King Ghidorah, causing both monsters to be sucked into the black hole. Before Godzilla attempts to escape, Kiryu lands in front of Godzilla and pushes him towards the black hole. As the kaiju and the mecha get closer, the black whole causes parts of Kiryu's body to slowly fall apart. Kiryu's cockpit explodes which allows Ota to get a view of Godzilla. Soon both Kiryu and Godzilla are sucked into the black hole. Its unknown if the first Kiryu survived the black hole but if Godzilla and Gigan managed to escape it, its possibly that what was left of the first Kiryu was savaged by the humans and used to create the next one. Monster Hunter Arc In 2006, a second Kiryu is constructed. After the government perform an X-Ray of Godzilla while he was buried under a mountain and a billionaire named Daniel Malmon bought the X-Ray, Kiryu was reconstructed based off the X-Ray. Malmon pilots Kiryu and is sent to San Fernando Valley where Godzilla is rampaging. Kiryu fires the Absolute Zero Cannon at Godzilla which sends him crashing into a building but it doesn't freeze the monster. Kiryu fires missiles at a downed Godzilla but the saurian recovers and bites Kiryu's neck, causing damage to the mecha. Kiryu then uses its rocket-booster and jet-pack to flies off and carries Godzilla with it. The robot then drops Godzilla, sending him crashing into a building. As Godzilla gets back up, Kiryu lands and fires the Absolute Zero Cannon again but Godzilla counters it with his Atomic Breath and the two have a beam battle which Kiryu looses. The Atomic Breath damages the cooling system of the mecha and causes it to break-down. In Inland Empire California, Kiryu is repaired but he is soon high jacked by Harrison in order to free several Earth Kaiju from Monster Island in order to combat the Space Kaiju invasion. However Kiryu is soon confronted by one of the space monsters, the Smog Monster Hedorah. Hedorah shoots Acidic Sludge Bombs at Kiryu and as the Smog Monsters attacks with tentacles, the metal of Kiryu's body begins to dissolve. Soon Godzilla arrives on the scene and Hedorah turns his attention to the saurian. As the two monsters battle, Kiryu makes it escape as it heads to Monster Islands. Once there, the KKC are amble to free Anguirus, Kumonga, Battra, and Titanosaurus. While Anguiurs heads to Hong Kong and Battra and Titanosaurus head to London, Kumonga hitches a ride on Kiryu and the two fly towards New York. They make a stop in Pittsburgh to refuel. Soon Kiryu and Kumonga reach New York City as they confront Monster X. Kumonga attacks first and restrain Mosnter X with his webbing, but after Monster X cripples the spider, he throws Kumonga at Kiryu. Kiryu fires its Absolute Zero Cannon at Monster X but the space kaiiu retaliates with its Gravity Beams, sending Kiryu crashing into the Hudson River and is blasted again by Monster X's Gravity Beams as Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla arrive. While Kiryu is at the bottom of the Hudson River, it fires its Absolute Zero Beam up at SpaceGodzilla, giving Godzilla the chance to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals and sending him into retreat before Kiryu is destroyed again. Devonian Arc In 2010, Kiryu is again rebuilt and even upgraded, this team being used to aid the CKR in collecting kaiju and bringing them to Monster Islands. Kiryu is sent to Paris France to confront Baragon. Baragon fires his Magma Buster at the mecha and slashes and bites at its sides until Kiryu slams its elbows onto his head, causing Baragon to fire Magma Buster again. Kiryu flies into the air and ten fires its Missiles around the ground that Baragon is. While Baragon is disoriented, Kiryu grabs his horn and punches Baragon in the face. Kiryu covers Baragon's jaws to stop his Magma Buster and wraps Grappling Cables around his body. Kiryu takes off with the captured Baragon and takes him to Monster Islands. Later, Kiryu is sent alongwith a naval fleet to launch an assault on the Devonians. However, Destoroyah attacks the ship in her Juvenile forms before coming together as her final form and faces Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar relieases he is no matc for Destoroyah's Oxygen Destroyah Ray so he shrinks to human size and goes to pilot Kiryu. With Jet Jaguar piloting it, Kiryu fires the Absoulte Zero Cannon at Destoroyah, freezing her and supposingly killing her. Cryog's Revenge Arc In 2014, four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Kiryu is sent to Alaska along with the CKR team to recover the 'dead' body of Anguiurus after his fight with MechaGodzilla. The team soon discover that Anguiurus is still alive and Kiryu gently holds him as it wraps the Grappling Cables round the dinosaurs body, Kiryu then flies towards a secret facility in Russia. Unfortunately its followed by two Cryog MechaGodzilla drones and they shoot down both Kiryu and Anguirus. They crash land in Siberia and not far from the robotic facility that creates the MechaGodzilla drones, as Kiryu recovers Anguirus goes to the robotic facility to help Godzilla battle Mecha-King Ghidorah and the MechaGodzillas. Trilopod War Arc Not long after the robotics facility is destroyed by Godzilla and Anguiurus and Mecha-King Ghidorah having retreated, Kiryu is with the CKR team and a group of Russian officials as they are recovering the unconscious bodies of the psychic twins, Mallory and Minnett. After one of the Russians threats the team after Lucy Caprell experience a vision from making contact with the twins, Kiryu stomps its foot down between the Russians and CKR team. After the Trilopods invade Terra and many of Earth's kaiju are captured, Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. are sent to Las Angles to help Godzilla in combating the Trilopod hybrids. Kiryu manages to freeze a Trilopod/Baragon hybrid solid with its Absolute Zero Cannon and smashes the creature into pieces before being knocked over by a Trilopod/Rodan Hybrid. As the Trilopods overpower the trio, both Kiryu and M.O.G.U.E.R.A are destroyed by the trilopods, with Kiryu being ripped apart by a Trilopod/Varan hybrid and a Trilopod/Sanda hybrid. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Kiryu itself doesn't appear, it appears in Godzilla's memories as the Shobijin show the core members of Fairy Tail Fairy Tail after the Earth Defenders were transported to Earth Land. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Kiryu in its battles against Godzilla, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Hedorah, Monster X and the Trilopods. Abilities Absolute Zero Cannon: Kiryu's most powerful weapon. Stored in its chest behind three plates, Kiryu is able to fire a ball of ice-energy towards an opponent and freeze them solid. This weapon was introduce in the second Kiryu in 2006 but during that time, it wasn't able to freeze opponents but simply blast them away, its likely that it was upgraded to be able to freeze opponents in he 2010 Kiryu, being able to freeze Destroyah and a Trilopod Baragon. The problem with the Absolute Zero Cannon is that lots of Kiryu's energy is devoted to performing this attack and so it can drain his energy. Flight: Using the thrusters in its legs and the flight-pack on its back, the flight-pack was used during the first two versions of Kiryu. Triple Hyper Maser Cannon: From its mouth and the twin cannons on it's shoulders, Kiryu can fire a beam of energy. He used this attack in his battle with King Ghidorah and Gigan. Missiles: From its flight-pack in the first and second Kiryu and the weapons pod in the third Kiryu, Kiryu fires missiles towards his opponents. He can uses the missiles to inflect damage onto opponents or to simple disorient them like with Baragon. Duel Laser Cannons: On its forearms, Kiryu has a pair of duel laser cannons that can blasts of energy at opponents. These design for these weapons s further upgrade in the latest Kiryu. Immense Strength: Kiryu has shown to be strong enough to hold onto kaiju during flight, some examples kaiji as heavy as Godzilla, Gigan, Baragon and Anguiurs. However with kaiju it is meant to transport from different locations Kiryu uses Grappling Cables to retrain the without seriously harming them. Godzilla DNA: In the case of the first Kiryu, the AMF managed to implanted some of Godzilla's DNA into Kiryu in order to know more about Godzilla and it possibly increased the durability of Kiryu's metal body. Its unknown if the later Kiryu's have any of Godzilla's DNA in them but thee second Kiryu's structure and design is based around Godzilla's X-Ray. Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Kaiju